


A Domestic Necromance

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Harry, doctor! remus, necromancer! sirius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remus is a consulting doctor and Sirius is a necromancer living in the muggle world to be with his love. Thus commences the domestic stories of wolfstar. Featuring Quidditch player James, techie Lily, and baby Harry!





	A Domestic Necromance

**Author's Note:**

> check the notes at the end for warnings!  
> enjoy!!

“Sirius? Love, are you in the office?” Remus calls from the kitchen, drying his hands on the slightly stinking dish rag. Remus sniffs it, tossing it in the humming washing machine with a scrunch of his nose.

“Yeah I’m up here, d’ya need something?” Sirius wheels out of the room, sat on a spinny chair. Remus looks up at him, his hair already neatly brushed and his white doctor’s coat pressed. “I forgot my bag, can you hand it to me?” He looks up at Sirius expectantly. Sirius vanishes into the room for a moment before throwing the leather book bag down the stairs haphazardly. Remus barely catches the strap of the bag, sighing as he swings it over his shoulder. Sirius reappears with a grin playing on his lips. “My laptop Sirius. It could’ve broken!” Remus reminds him. “Well, luckily we’ve got our resident techie, one Miss Lily Potter, who can fix it up easy!” Sirius winks. Remus rolls his eyes. “That doesn’t mean we can just break it. We’d still have to pay for it to get fixed. And now that little Harry’s got a tot broom and James is on his firebolt, I’d bet you those two would break it further before it even gets fixed.” 

“In that case I can fix technology too so we've nothing to worry about.” Sirius shrugs.  
“You’re hopeless.” Remus replies fondly. Sirius grins. 

“Alright, I’m off. Let’s meet for tea at 4? I've got no appointments after 3:30 today.” Remus opens the front door of their small townhouse. Sirius slides down the railing of the staircase, stumbling towards Remus in his gray bunny slippers. “Yeah, let’s. Have a good day love.” Sirius presses the lapels of his coat down, kissing his cheek. Remus smiles and shuts the door behind him.

~

“Right. Amelia why don’t you tell me how you've been feeling? Symptoms, something you’ve noticed, anything.” Remus pushes his glasses up, glancing at his clipboard. 

“Well, I suppose I've been a bit poorly. My legs feel odd, like it’s seizing up all the time for no reason.” Amelia says, crossing her stick-like arms over her chest. 

“Can you elaborate on that a bit?” Remus asks, scribbling the symptoms down on his form. Amelia fidgets with folding armrest on her wheelchair, moving it in front of her and back. She looks at her mother, a big woman with a warm smile, though more than a few wrinkles and worry lines mark her face. She clears her throat. “Even though she hasn’t touched, nor tried to move her legs, they just start seizing up and sending,” she glances at Amelia for conformation, “Stabbing pains in her legs?” Amelia nods. “I don’t think the treatment has done much honestly, she has not been improving, her speech is worsening as well as her motor skills.” The older woman frowns, rubbing Amelia’s back absently. 

“Let’s have a look at you then, shall we?” Remus nods towards the bed. Annalise, Amelia’s mother, rolls Amelia’s wheelchair to the side of the bed. Amelia shakily swings her legs over one by one, lying down with her palms flat on her stomach. Remus snaps the wrist of the latex gloves he wears, walking up to the bed. “Can you try moving your arms for me, Amelia?” He looks at her immobile face, her expression blank. She lifts her arm, her fingers limp , exposing her frail torso. Her arm flexes sporadically, shivering, as Amelia strains to keep it lifted. Remus prods her legs, checking certain parts. Sitting back, Remus smiles at the pair. “You look alright, I’m not seeing any external signs of anything getting worse,” Annalise opens her mouth to argue, “But, I will schedule an appointment for you with Dr. Diggory…”

Later, after the reports and results from Amelia’s check-ups arrive, Remus reviews each manila folder with a confused expression. The reports come back normal, she seems fine. Though, what was annalise on about then? Then again, it could just be a fretting mother’s worries. He slouches in his black rolling chair, scooching over to his desk. Remus calls Annalise from the tan phone on his desk. The two talk for a while, mostly consisting of Remus assuring Amelia’s mother that no there is really nothing wrong Miss. Remus unwinds the telephone cord from his finger as he listens to the ringing beep of the call ending. He places the phone into its holder, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He sighs as he picks up the folder labelled Amelia Dixon- 15 years old, stroke patient.

He slides the folder into his file cabinet, glancing at the ticking clock above him. 3:54. Remus swears and grabs his keys and bag, dashing out the door.

~

Sirius sits at a rickety cafe table, the shop decorated in pastels and inspirational quotes. A small plush bunny serves as a centrepiece at his table, staring up at him with cartoonishly large eyes. One of it's floppy ears hangs by the very last threads attached to the plush. Sirius edges his wand tip just barely out of his jacket sleeve and whispers, “Reparo,” in time with the sweeping hand movement. The ear slides back into place, an invisible needle sliding the thread back into place. He sits back with satisfaction. Sirius looks significantly out of place in this cafe, his leather jacket, metal piercings and eyeshadow lined eyes standing out against the soft nature in the room. As Sirius checks his watch (that reads 4:10 pm), clicking his tongue. At that moment, the jingling bell hung above the cafe door rings, a man walking hurriedly through. 

“Sorry! Lost track of time, patient problems,” Remus waves his hand. He takes off his bag, setting it down next to his chair. Sirius cups his cheek, pulling him in for a kiss. Remus smiles against his lips, his brown eyes fluttering closed. He moves back, sitting down in his chair. They chat idly about their days and if Sirius ate anything for breakfast, as they sift through the menus. They order pastries and discuss Remus’ client. “I'm not worried. She's so far along in the recovery, the chances of something going wrong are little to none you know. Although, we never know with these cases, anything’s possible. Something is off though, I can sense it.” Remus pushes back his gray-streaked waves, now free from the carefully combed and gelled hairstyle he wears at work. “What happens, happens. Besides if she doesn't make it, she has options.” Sirius says, rubbing circles into Remus’ hand with his thumb. 

Remus nods. “You might have a new client then.” he says as their food arrives. “Mm, shouldn't get too widespread though, you know the Ministry's loosened up a lot lately though certainly not THAT much.” Sirius chews a forkful of his chocolate cake. 

“You know it better than I.” Remus agrees, biting into his own strawberry danish. “Has James owled lately? I miss little Harry.” Sirius reaches for Remus’ pastry. “Lily called me yesterday, I forgot to tell you. She said dinner in a week?” Remus hands him the pastry taking a bite of Sirius’ own.

The two release small groans at the flavours. “Damn, that is good!” Sirius exclaims, placing the Danish back into Remus’ plate. Remus laughs, “Same to you. You know my soft spot for chocolate.” Sirius leans forward in his chair, “You have a little..” he trails off, kissing the smudge of ganache at the corner of Remus' lip. “Got it.” he smirks, licking his lips. Remus rolls his eyes, though a light flush colours his cheeks. 

~

Everything does not go well. Amelia, though certainly appearing fine in the reports, had been really not fine. Remus, and the other personnel working on her treatment, had apparently not been looking in the right places. Amelia had developed a heart condition, and without treatment, she ended up having a heart attack. Though Amelia made it to A&E while she was still breathing, the surgery went terribly. It ended in bloodied gloves, resigned sighs and a prolonged beep of the heart monitor. 

Remus himself wasn't in the surgery hall for much of it, being a consulting doctor not a practicing surgeon, though he was one of the first to know of the results. He was in his dimly lit office in the last hours of his shift, writing up a report of his last patient, when his hospital phone rang loud, cutting through the quiet atmosphere in the room. 

He picks up the phone at his own pace, blinking blearily; it was in the late of night and Remus was feeling far too old for his age. “Hello?” he asks. “Doctor Lupin, this is Surgeon Macdonald. You are requested in the surgery theater number 4.” The voice answers. Remus rubs his eyes. “Mary? What..Surgery? I'm not a surgeon.” Remus asks, confusedly. “Your intellect is needed here. Rems, it's urgent, get up here.” the call cuts, leaving a bewildered Remus grabbing his things and running up the stairs. 

When he does arrive, waiting to greet him is a very impatient looking Mary Macdonald. She bounces on the balls of her feet as Remus jogs towards her. “Alright, let's go let's go. Patient Amelia Dixon. Your necessity is your knowledge on her medical records because you are her personal doctor.” They run into the hall together, hurriedly shoving on scrubs and masks as they arrive at the scene. 

Remus tries his best. But, as he's learnt through his life, often that's simply not enough. Amelia flatlines even through their efforts. They all trudge into the lockers, removing their scrubs and washing their arms slowly. He feels dirty. He didn't even touch her, not a scalpel or saw. And yet, just being in the air of a dead girl he knew was enough to make him feel as if he was coated in filth and blood. 

He emerges out of the lockers, stripped of the light blue scrubs. He meets Mary on the way to the water fountain, trying to look as comforting as he can. Mary had always been much more sensitive to death, even with the knowledge of the alternatives.

“Hello.” he says quietly. “Hi.” she responds. They walk in silence, though it is not uncomfortable. Just thoughtful really. They drink cups of water each, trying to wash away the lingering feeling of death that’s thick around them. Remus likes Mary. They understand each other, both squibs, both doctors. 

She knows what he feels at times when the air is filled with magic and there's simply none in himself. She and Remus are friends with Lily, since they all grew up in the same cul-de-sac. Lily was a witch though. They were simply squibs, not muggles exactly, but not magic folk in the least. “Mary, do you want to come over for dinner next week? Lily and James will also be there.” He looks at her, finally speaking. “Yeah that sounds nice. I'll bring Arnie.” She smiles. “And some wine.” She adds after a moment. “Great.” Remus says, smiling back at her.

~

“Mrs. Dixon?” Remus calls, walking into the tense waiting room outside the surgery hall. Amelia's mother jumps up, her pale face drawn. “Is my girl alright in there?” she asks, her face a strange mix of despair and hope, features flickering between the battling emotions. Remus almost wants to lie to her and say Amelia is fine and steady in the ICU and not on a gurney. “I'm sorry Mrs. Dixon. Amelia did not make it through the surgery. Surgeon Ross will explain it to you further when you wish.” Remus keeps his expression sympathetic and open. She gasps and sinks to her knees, tears not even flowing from her eyes, there simply being a hauntingly resigned expression on her face. 

“Can I ask you to come with me?” Remus places the tips of his fingers on her shoulder, speaking as lightly as he can. The woman shudders at the touch, her eyes glazed over with tears and something not quite identifiable. Flurries of emotions rush through her filled eyes, her features slack with grief. Remus nearly can’t bear the sorrowful tension in the room; his only solace being the bright solution he has to Mrs. Dixon’s issue. 

He crouches down to her level, offering her hand. She looks at him, really looks at him, and some of the hurricane in her eyes clears. She shakily raises her hand, barely grazing Remus’ palm. He grasps her fingers enough to pull her upwards. She gets to her feet, her knees quivering. He slides an arm round her drooping shoulders and leads her to his office. 

Once Annalise is seated with a cup of strong tea, Remus begins to talk. “Annalise.” Remus clears his throat. She looks up slowly. Remus smiles gently, 

“Miss Amelia sadly didn’t make it. The good news is, my husband works nearby and here’s a 20% discount for his services!”

“I..I’m sorry?” Annalise stared at him, bewildered.

Remus scratched his head. “Annalise. Have you heard of necromancy?”

~

When Remus mentioned the possibility of another client, Sirius didn’t actually expect it to happen. But death tends to be like that, unexpected. Sirius smooths his hair into a bun, slipping into his white ritual robes. He pushes the cart laden with his supplies and remedies into the bare room, straightening up. Only 10 minutes until his client arrived. He sat at the entrance of his little store, propping his feet up on the desk. 

He waved his wand lazily, “Incendio.” The vegetate hearth lit up with a small spark, the slightly chilly room, heating up. Sirius looked at the fire and spelled his books cluttered on his desk into the shelves above him. According to Moony, his schedule was much too empty. In his very esteemed opinion however, the lack of work ‘freed his spirit’. The door swung open with a tinkle, interrupting Sirius’ musing. 

“Er, hello? Is this Sirus Lupin’s office?” Sirius got to his feet, grinning at the frazzled woman. “That would be me, Mrs..?” he looked at her questioningly. “Dixon.” she stared at him unsurely. He leads her to a plush leather chair, sitting across her. "So, Mrs. Dixon, why don't you let me know why you're here?"  
"My-My daughter Amelia she-"  
"Age?" He interrupts, leaning forward.  
"I'm sorry?" she looks at him incredulously.  
"Her age, Amelia's age." He waves his hand impatiently.  
"O-oh right, fifteen." She responds, twisting a gold ring on her pointer finger.  
"Cause of death?"  
"Heart attack. Caused by untreated symptoms after a stroke." She responds quietly.  
Sirius pauses in his semi interrogation, hearing Remus' scolding voice in his head. 'Gently, pads! She's in mourning, you prick.' Sirius could almost imagine him smacking him with a rolled newspaper. Remus really was 80 in a 29 year old body.

“Right, where is Miss Amelia?” he said significantly more kindlier.

Mrs. Dixon dialled a number into her phone, reading out the address of the office they were currently sat in. Once she hung up she informed him, "Morgue." 

He nodded Once the door swung open once again, 2 men setting down a metal coffin. Sirius grinned a bit too enthusiastically at Annalise. "Mrs. Dixon, I've got it from here. May I request you to return in," He checked his watch, "45 minutes?" Annalise only nodded jerkily and all but fled the store. Sirius thought he caught her muttering "Doctor Lupin's husband, nothing to worry…" to herself. But that might just be his own musings.

~

Sirius was right in the middle of his incantations when the door jangled again. He cracks an eye open but continues with the ritual nonetheless, not risking having to start over; he had promised 45 minutes after all. He waves his wand over her rigid bottom half, releasing her frozen nerves and blood channels with lilted spells. A knock at the door. He risks a glance away from Amelia's body, seeing Remus at the door. He internally rolls his eyes, trying to focus on the ritual. He presses his thumb into the centre of her forehead, allowing his magic to seep into her brain wiring, repairing it's frayed state. Though he had fixed the cause of her death, he decides to be generous and repair the paralysis in her legs and hips. He smiles to himself as he chants, watching the unfiltered power soak into the girl’s limbs.

He pours the potions he’d prepared over her legs and chest before drawing the symbol of Namtillaku above her body with his wand. The garnets spread in a circle around him and Amelia light up, their red colour shooting up in spirals, colouring in the Namtillaku sign above them. He moves his hand down to her chest, pressing his entire hand flat over her heart. 

"Quondam molto evigilare faciatis. Sana animam corpori. Quondam multo evigilare faciatis. Sana animam corpori. Quondam multo…" 

Sirius chants until her heart beats suddenly below his palm, her body jolting. The girl sucks in a breath, coughing on the air. Or perhaps it was the saturated magic in the air. Who knew. 

"Hi Amelia. Can you tell me your full name?" He asks.

"Amelia Jane Dixon." She wheezes. He beams and thumps her back.

"And how old are you, Miss Dixon?"  
"Fifteen."  
"Your last memory?"  
"Eating ice cream and my chest feeling funny."  
"Lovely!" Sirius claps.  
Amelia moves her legs experimentally. "They move! Oh my god, can I walk?" She tries to stand up before Sirius gently pushes her back down.  
"Woah there sailor, Let's give it a day or two before we're waltzing, shall we?"  
Amelia smiles and nods. 

Remus walks in with a wheelchair and helps her into it while Sirius walks to his desk to bill Annalise(who's already waiting anxiously outside). Sirius looks at the clock. He grins victoriously. "43 minutes!" he shouts. Remus walks out of the room, wheeling in Amelia, the two chatting quietly. Annalise jumps up from her seat running to Amelia. She bends her knee and hugs her hard, tears streaming down her cheeks, though a blinding smile remains on her lips. Remus and Sirius share a small smile.

~

"I don't even like Riverdale, why do we always end up watching Riverdale?" Sirius groans. Remus rolls his eyes. "Probably because every time I let you choose a show you always end up not making up your mind and we end up watching Riverdale anyway. And you secretly love it.” Remus pokes him. “I hate-watch it, excuse you. It’s just so stupid, and it makes me feel not so old.” Sirius sighs. Remus hums and massages Sirius’ shoulder. “We’re not that old. We just turned 29. You’re not even 30 yet.” He tries to reason. Sirius smiles, “I guess.” 

“It’sthe truth. You’re still handsome in case you’re worried. And we’ve still both got all our hair, which I say is a win honestly.”

“I would die if my hair fell out.”  
“I’d get someone to grow it back for you.”  
“Aw.” Sirius tilts his head at Remus, his smile melt-y and fond.

“I assume that’s the reason you keep me around.”

Sirius leans forward to press his lips to Remus’. 

“Yeah, mostly.”

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mentions of blood, descriptions of grief/death, and stroke. i don't think any of it's graphic but I'm writing it just in case.
> 
> hi! thank you so much for reading part one of this little story! this concept is  a prompt on tumblr i saw on instagram because that's how the internet is apparently. lol just reposting things we saw on one site on another site. anyway, i hope u liked my rendition of this concept. there will be a part two soon! it'll be about that dinner party mentioned, and harry, lily and james are gonna be there. as well as mary, remus, sirius and arnie obviously.
> 
> if you liked my fic please give me validation in the comments bc it keeps me motivated to keep writing (and i'm kind of a thirsty hoe lmao). thanks for reading!


End file.
